


An Occasional Dream

by Draycevixen



Series: Space Oddity drabble series [3]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title from a David Bowie song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Occasional Dream

.

Sam was in shock.

Gene had handed him a tube of lube, pushed his trousers down around his knees and assumed the position.

And waited.

“Changed your mind, Tyler?”

“No.”

Need to read the instruction manual first?”

“No.”

“Then what?”

“Can’t believe this is really happening.”

“If you don’t get your arse into gear, it won’t be.” Gene reached for his trousers.

“Stop.” Sam ran slick fingers into Gene’s arse.

“Christ Tyler! Nought to 60 in five seconds.”

“I thought you liked to go fast, Guv.”

“Only in the Cortina, Sam.”

“I have a different high performance vehicle in mind.”

.


End file.
